Total Pokemon Island!
by Megaman The Gifted One
Summary: 22 campers came to a camp in where they thought will be luxurious but its a game camp where they must fight each other and challenges to win the grand prize. Will they handle the host and the sexy chef, find out in this epic game of, TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND! on Hiatus
1. Episode 1: Welcome Poke Campers

Zorua:Welcome to Camp Poke Winterland. A place where you can go camping. But this place is now booked to me. Also im your host, Zorua! Ok. Twenty-Two Campers have signed up to spend their most ferocious weeks in Summer Camp. I told them they spend at a 5 star cruise but i lied. So Lets welcome them.

~Shiny Eevee Comes in~

Zorua: Welcome to Camp Poke Winterland

Shiny Eevee: Uhhhhh -waves weakly- hi...

Zorua:So what's up -Zorua shows high five-

~ hides behind her Trunk~

Shiny Eevee: im scared...

~ walks to the other side of the dock and Piplup comes in~

Zorua: Welcome Piplup!

Piplup: Hi Zorua! -Piplup walks but slips on a Bannana Peel and hurts his back- OWWWW

Zorua: Stand over to the other side of the dock to the scared Shiny Eevee

~Piplup walks to other side tripping hurting himself and Mawile & Jirachi comes in~

Zorua: Welcome Mawile and Jirachi!

Mawile: Hi Guys -smiles and waves happily-

~piplup's jaw dropped seeing the beautiful Mawile~

Jirachi: Ohhh i like that guy -winks at piplup- Let's be friends! =)

~Piplup faints~

~Jirachi and Mawile go to other side of the dock~

Zorua: Moving on!

~Tsutaja,Totodile,treecko, and Squirtle comes in~

Tsutaja: OMG IM SO EXCITED TO COME HERE! ITS A DREAM COMES TRUE!

Treecko: Hmmm i think that jirachi is hot -in mind: omg i think i like her-

Totodile: Look squirtle it's a summer camp!

Squirtle: Summer camps are soooooooooooo fun YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

~all go to other side and Luvdisc,Pikachu, Budew, and Skitty comes in~

Zorua: Welcome to Camp!

Skitty: OMG is this home!

Zorua: No your in camp

Skitty: Where can i plug in my Hair Curler

Pikachu: Idiot! There's no electricty here!

Budew: I am not Staying here!

Zorua: go to other side please!

~All three of them go to other side and Lickitung, Ralts, Eevee,and Torchic comes in~

Lickitung: OMG THIS IS SOOOO COOL IS THERE ANY FOOD?

Zorua: Not yet!

Lickitung: Awwwwwww

~Ralts shows off his awesome Basketball Skills~

Tsutaja: OMG UR A STAR OMG OMG CAN I HAVE UR AUTOGRAPH!

Zorua: After EVERY campers come

Eevee: Hi guys -waves to everyone- So is this where we're staying?

Zorua: Yep

Torchic: Omg u Boys are SOOOOOOOOOOO hot

All boys cept tortric and Piplup: EWWWWWWWWW

Piplup: Radical !

Zorua: Ok before this turns Ga- lets welcome our other Campers!

~Hitmontop comes in madly~

Hitmontop: U BETTER NOT TRICK US OR ELSE I WILL BEAT U TO A PULP! RIP OUT UR GUTS AND! -lots of Bad words and rude things that will disturb underage readers and viewers-

~Chillarmy Comes in~

~All Guys see her awesome cuteness~

Zorua: Welcome to camp

Chillarmy: Thanks!

Lickitung: Where did you get that nice charm!

Chillarmy: Had it for a while

Lickitung: Super Awesome!

~Aipom comes in~

Aipom: WUZ UP YALLLLLLLLL AIPOM IN THE BIG HOUSE!

Aipom: Feel Free to quit now because i came to Win. -High Fives Tortric- Hey Yall What u doing.

~Piplup looks at Aipom~

Piplup: I never met a monkey like you

Aipom: -Twitches- What did you say!

Piplup: Your Really Loud and an Ape

~Aipom gets enraged~

Aipom: OH NO! YOU DIDNT!

-Chillarmy and Treecko stop Aipom-

Zorua: ENOUGH!

~Duskull and Sneasel comes in~

Sneasel: I have been in Tournaments alot but i think i can win this!

~Duskull pushes Sneasel down~

Duskull: I hate braggers like you Sneasels

Zorua: ok our last Contestant is!

~Sentret comes in~

Sentret: HI ZORUA HI HI! -Sentret trips and hits head hard on dock side-

Ralts: OHHHH THATS GOTTA HURT!

~Jirachi helps Sentret up~

Jirachi: Guys she can be seriously hurt or probally suffer a concussion

Sentret: It's ok i had worst moments

Ralts: Which is?

Sentret: Not gonna say.

Zorua: ok guy ima give u a tour of this place.

~At campfire~

Zorua: Here we will do eliminations where each team votes someone home, which they will not receive treats, must walk the Lame Bridge of Losers and leave the island board the cruise ship and leave and also.

~in confessions~

Zorua: You can do confessions here. Say something you want to say or whatever you want to say.

~next person~

Duskull: psssh this camp is so lame

~next person~

Chillarmy: This is a dream come true! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN THIS SHOW! Zorua I shall win!

~next person~

Pikachu: This is why this camp needs to have more smart people

~at campfire still~

Zorua: Ok time for teams when i call your name please come up to the left side

Torchic

Tsutaja

Eevee

treecko

Lickitung

Budew

Jirachi

Skitty

Shiny Eevee

Aipom

Sentret

Zorua:You guys are known as

~Zorua throws them a team flag

The Snatchy Servipers

Tortic: Awesome team name

Budew:maybe...

Then the rest of you! Go to the Right side

Sneasel

Dusknull

Totodile

Ralts

Piplup

Squirtle

luvdisc

Chillarmy

Mawile

Hitmontop

pikachu

You guys are known as

~Throws them a team flag

The Wild Walreigns!

Pikachu: Kinda a Nice name

Mawile: yh!

Sneasel: Mawile is hot.

Zorua: ok then The Team Cabins the Left side is the The Snatchy Servipers girls cabin on left guys on right. Same for Wild Walreigns but on the right side. So go to your cabins Campers.

~Snatchy Serviper side~

Budew: Omg bunk beds, you serious right? I mean isnt this a bit too bad.

Skitty: Oh my gawsh! Bunkies! OMG do we eat them!

Shiny Eevee: Don't go near me, don't attack me! D:

Jirachi: -pets eevee- no need to worry we are a team and don't be afraid.

Shiny Eevee: uhh still, i don't want to be attacked..

Aipom: It's ok Gurl! you will be exactly fine! trust me, and NO SKITTY NO BITING THE BED

Skitty: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sentret: This one time i was in a resturant as a cook and yea i was juggling knives in the air and one stabbed me in the eye and it wasn't that bad except i had an eye sore once -giggles-

all other girls: wut?

-boys side of SS-

Tsutaja: I believe i can actually win this game, omg bunkies! this is so SUPERGALANICIOUS

Treecko: FYI it's superfragilicious, and do u guys like any girls on the other team

Lickitung: Um if one of them likes food I would.

Torchic: who needs girls when we got guys.

Eevee: ok all in favor we say ewww

All but Torchic: AYE!

Torchic: awww ,_,

Tsutaja: But anyways who do you guys like. I kinda like that Shiny Eevee girl, but mostly I do have someone else in mind.

-confessions-

Tsutaja: Until then, plan J will commence whenever i decide it.

-confession ends-

Eevee: I like skitty the most well quite but not alot.

Treecko: Well I sorta like this one girl and shes really like a great one.

Lickitung: Oh if she likes food I will totally Date her

Treecko: I DON'T THINK SO -punches Lickitung and bullet seeds him to the head and he faints-

Eevee: What did you do!

Treecko: I'm sorry -breathes- I kinda got a lot of jealousy

Torchic: You think ._.

~Wild Walreigns side~

luvdisc: Hey since we have like bunk beds and theres 5 of us girls. We get our own since theres 6 bunk beds.

Chillarmy: Your right -giggles-

luvdisc: Um what with the giggle?

Chillarmy: It's well you know us chillarmy's have Cute charm right? Well we giggle to enhance our cuteness making others feel distracted.

Mawile: Ummm

pikachu: What is it Metal Bite of Wonders

Mawile: I kinda like this boy on our team and idk what to say

Pikachu: Even though I read alot and get high test scores. I was once in a relation once, and i had to break up due to the fact I moved to an exciting magical world. Known as High Degree School of Very Well Educated Smart Students.

Hitmontop: WAY TO MUCH BRANIAC -kicks Pikachu-

Pikachu: OW! that hurt!

~Confession~

Mawile: We get along so great -facepalm- why do we have a psycho chick..-sighs-

Torchic: And there goes my happiness

-Guys side of Wild Walreigns-

Dusknull: All right you crudy chickens, this is my side and if you ever cross the line I will break your face.

Sneasel: I think I may of like this one girl but I don't know what to say.

Totodile: Well I dated a Lumineon before

Squirtle: Well I dated a Phione before

Sneasel: You dated a Phione?

Squirtle: Well don't ask.

Totodile: Well what you do is go be friends with her first

Squirtle: Then you just as-

Piplup: -trips and falls on squirtle- Sorry!

Squirtle: OW!

Ralts: -practicing playing tennis with imaginary tennis-

Piplup: ok?

Squirtle: As I was saying. Ask this one girl you like about her favorite things.

Sneasel: thanks I will do that

-outside-

Zorua: Go to the mess hall guys in 30 minutes!

-everyone goes to mess hall-

Zorua: ok guys this is the mess hall. Where you will be served food daily. Also in some other news, most people have guys in the shows as their chef, we have a girl instead!

Pikachu: Oh nice, I bet it's a lazy wannabe cook that won many contests.

Zorua: Not quite... Meet CELEBI!

-Celebi comes in-

All boys: omg...

-confessions-

Chillarmy: Someone is going to get hurt.

-confession end-

Zorua: She is a Chef but she was a totally hot model.

Celebi: well today's lunch is this -shows-

Torchic: what is that?

Celebi: a mix of soap and bread with a hint of garlic. It does smell but it taste good.(AKA DO NOT TRY MADE UP FOODS THAT COULD CAUSE HARM TO YOURSELVES AND OTHERS)

-everyone eats-

Zorua: Challenge begins in 2 hours at the Stage.

Squirtle: I thought every show of tpi that it starts at the Cliffs?

Jirachi: Yea!

Zorua: You will see. -leaves-

Shiny Eevee: What you guys think he might do

Tsutaja: Oh come on Shiny Eevee how hard is this challenge.

-everyone goes to stage and sees panels-

Zorua: ITS A GAME SHOW!

Pikachu: My kind of thing for a Super Genuis of an IQ of 9087

Skitty: Umm are those lasers?

Zorua: -facepalms-

-episode ends-


	2. Episode 2: R! U! Smarter then a Pokemon!

Zorua: Last time on Total Pokemon Island our 22 campers were sent to summer camp in Poke Winterland where they were set into 2 teams Wild Walreigns and Snatchy Servipers. Both teams have their own bunk beds and they talked to each other but then they at the mess hall they met the lovable model celebi chef whose nice. Then the episode ended at the Stage. What will happen, Who will win, Who will be victorious, and will the co-host ever be a friend to Gallade and will he be with Gallade to be as friends forever, AND will my neat chef be with me next season. Find out on TOTAL! POKEMON ISLAND!

-theme starts-

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine; You guys are on my mind! (Lickitung is swimming and swims up)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and I think the answer is plain to see… (Mawile and Sneasel are seen eying each other but Lickitung comes out scaring both and both fall out)

I wanna be famous! (The camera zooms into the forest. As Torchic is attacked by wild Ursarings with Piplup laughing and coconut falls on him and Skitty giggles)

I wanna live close to the sun! So pack your bags, 'cause I've already won! (Zooming further into the forest, Aipom and Budew are fighting on a canoe but they go over the waterfall, With Hitmontop practicing her fighting moves, before a surprise tackle by Sentret who swings on a vine)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way! (Sentret and Hitmontop are fighting and both hit the confessional with Luvdisc coming out with a magazine of Swimming)

I'll get there one day! Because I wanna be famous! (The camera then zooms into the Mess Hall window. Celebi is seen serving food to Duskull and Ralts but Duskull pushes Ralts over, at the other table Pikachu and Shiny Eevee both talk to each other but Shiny Eevee runs away in fear with Pikachu sighing and reads a book)

Nananananana Nanana Nananana Nanana! (Totodile and Squirtle are talking to each other about the Lovely Chillarmy who is charming both)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Eevee is seen doing Shadow Ball fire works and does a bow to screen. Then the camera zooms up to the sun, and day becomes night. Treecko and Jirachi seen trying to kiss each other,which is interupted when Tsutaja kissed Jirachi, and Jirachi pushes away with a angry look of Treecko eyeing Jirachi. The whistling commences, and the camera zooms out, showing all 22 Pokemon contestants with Zorua and Celebi. With the Title of the show "Total Pokemon Island"

Zorua: Ok so your first task is to select 5 members from each team.

Sneasel: Who can we pick!

Duskull: -pushes sneasel- Ur mom b****

Luvdisc: Duskull. Shut up, Or else ur butt might be going home.

Ralts: Hey hey hey! -juggles tennis rackets- Can't we all be friends

Totodile:O.o uhhhh

Squirtle: o.O ummmm

*awkward silence*

Piplup: -tries to Juggle tennis rackets but breaks 3 windows- Opps sorry!

Ralts: *facepalms* this is why I am good at juggling.

Zorua: PENALTY! Minus 2 points for Vandalism on Piplup!

Piplup: awwww crap!

Zorua: Just kidding! This is great for ratings *laughs* But pick your team mates

Pikachu: Ok I'll volunteer!

Totodile: Great me and Squirtle are smart together ;D

Ralts: That leads 3 down. Anyone else?

Hitmontop: GRAAAAAAAAAAA -throws dumbells everywhere- THIS IS BORING D: IM OUTTA HERE! -runs out angerily-

Pikachu: *in mind* anger issue psychopath!

Chillarmy: -winks- come on boys do something for me

Mawile:I will do it.

Sneasel: if she does it sooooo I will do i-

Hitmontop: -comes back and pushes sneasel aside- OK THROWING THINGS ISNT BORING BUT ANSWERING THIS WILL! ILL DO IT TOO!

~Confessions~

Hitmontop: -giggles- I'm not really a screaming person..hehe I am such a great actor...-twitches- FORGET IT ALL THE OTHER TEAM MEMBERS ON THE OTHER SIDE WILL GO DOWN BECAUSE THEY -confessions cut off-

Mawile: Who says all models are dumb, I know a few things.

Duskull: Someone is taking my job... being mean, she is soooo out! D:

Chillarmy: We have two mean people in our side and the other team doesn't, why does this have to happen to us. Is it because of karma!

Sneasel: Well there goes trying to get up and participate, I want to be closer to mawile

~confessions end~

Torchic: So which lovely guy will go up ;D

All: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Eevee: ._. ok i'll go

Torchic: YEAAA =D

Eevee: Not for the chicken leg, for the team.

Torchic: Torchic sad now, me leaves D= *leaves*

Treecko: Time to make my move..

Aipom: I got this game in the bag, at home im known as Doctor Monkey ;D

Sentret: Oh this one time i was in a game show once, but psychical challenges, but i lost one and then i complained and complained, everything was confusing.

Aipom: I did not know what you said.

Torchic: Me neither.

Aipom: When did you get back!

Torchic: 5 seconds ago that's what.

Eevee: Most of us don't understand her.

Lickitung: Me bored...me will partici..-falls asleep-

Shiny Eevee: -hides- Tim...timber..

Skitty: OHHH BUTTONS ME WILL ANSWER TOO!

Zorua: THATS 3!

Tsutaja: Hey we didnt say she can be in the game D=

Budew: Our chances are so low.

Tsutaja: We can still win u got to believe!

Budew: Your right.

Jirachi: I'll do it.

Treecko: Count me in!

Jirachi: Oh...-smiles-

Treecko: -in mind- Omg yes!

~Confessions~

Tsutaja: I see a couple...Plan J will commence =D ...Not now...

Jirachi: Man Treecko is so sweet

Treecko: One step closer to becoming hers

Jirachi: I mean he's a great guy and..

Treecko: The boys will be so proud of me

Jirachi: I mean the girls told me so i guess it might work out =D.

~Confessions end~

Zorua: It's time for Poke Quiz! Celebi Theme music please not THEME SONG IN TITLE! Theme please!

Celebi: Ok! -plays the suspense music for questioning.

Zorua: First Question! This pokemon is a fighting and steel type, who can read people's aura.

-Aipom Dings-

Zorua: Yes Aipom

Aipom: Riolu!

Zorua: NAHHH. Sorry wrong answer.

-Mawile dings-

Zorua: Yes Mawile?

Mawile: Lucario!

Zorua: CORRECT. Because Riolu is indeed a fighting type, BUT! when it evolves it is also a steel type!

~Servipers 0, Walreigns 1~

Zorua: Question 2! Who can levitate, not the ability but can levitate, and is Pink

-Squirtle dings!-

Zorua: Squirtle.

Squirtle: Celebi!

Zorua: NAHHH wrong answer, Celebi is Green!

-Totodile dings-

Zorua: Totodile.

Totodile: Mewtwo!

Zorua: NAHHH, wrong again, He's a bit Purple!

-Eevee dings-

Zorua: Eevee.

Eevee: Mew of course

Zorua: Correcto!

~Servipers 1, Walreigns 1~

Zorua: Question 3! This pokemon is known for to make land and has the drought ability.

Skitty: Oh what does this button do! -dings-

Jirachi: We're toast...

Zorua: Yes Skitty!

Skitty: Land? Ground? Is it Groudon?

Zorua: Surprising Correct.

~Confessions~

Pikachu: How can a dumb person get that right!

Jirachi: That was kinda unexpected, nice work Skitty.

Skitty: I don't get it do I use this?

~Confessions end~

~Servipers 2, Walreigns 1~

Zorua: 7 more to go! Question 4! What is 111,111,111 x 111,111,111.

-Treecko dings-

Zorua: Yes Treecko?

Treecko: Is it 12,345,678,987,654,321?

Jirachi: Oh my...

Zorua: Correct!

Hitmontop: COME ON PIKACHU UR A SMART PERSON DING IT FOR ONCE D:

Pikachu: Same with you 500 pound muscle.

~Servipers 3, Walreigns 1~

Zorua: Question 5! What pokemon is knotched ear? A) Pichu B) Plusle C) Kyogre D) I don't care I just did this answer.

-jirachi dings-

Zorua: Jirachi answer please?

Jirachi: Is it? B?

Zorua: Nope sorry

-Pikachu dings-

Zorua: Pikachu?

Pikachu: I know this because I am part of it. It's A.

Zorua: Correct!

Jirachi: Awww :(

Treecko: -hugs Jirachi- It's ok you did your best.

Jirachi: O_o. Um...uhhh why you hugging me?

-Treecko lets go-

Treecko: Sorry my bad.

~Confessions~

Treecko: I think I just blew it.

Jirachi: He hugged me when I was sad, he might be really cute and all but I really like him alot.

~Confessions end~

~Servipers 3, Walreigns 2~

Zorua: Question 6! Who evolves into Flygon?

-Jirachi dings-

Zorua: Yes?

Jirachi: Trapinch?

Zorua: Nope.

-Treecko dings-

Zorua: Yes?

Treecko: Shelgon?

Zorua: Nada.

Aipom: I have no idea.

Tododile: Any ideas?

Squirtle: No I don't.

Mawile: I am not sure.

-hitmontop dings-

Zorua: Yes?

Hitmontop: Oh f*****ing Vibrava MAN!

Zorua: Correct.

Hitmontop: IF U GUYS GET ANYMORE WRONG I WILL BEAT U ALL UP!

~Servipers 3, Walreigns 3~

Zorua: Question 7! Hydrogen is what element

-Mawile dings-

Mawile: It's C.

Zorua: Nope

-Pikachu dings-

Pikachu: It's H

Zorua: Correct

~Servipers 3, Walreigns 4~

Zorua: Question 8! What category is Biology.

-Hitmontop dings-

Hitmontop: It's freaking math *glares*

Zorua: Wrong!

-Eevee dings-

Zorua: Yes?

Eevee: Science?

Zorua: Correct

~Servipers 4, Walreigns 4~

Zorua: Question 9! What pokemon flys and evolves into the full form from starly

-Totdile dings-

Totodile: Staravia?

Zorua: Nope

-Squirtle dings-

Squirtle: Pidgetto?

Zorua: Wrong.

-Aipom dings-

Aipom: Staraptor!

Zorua: Correct

~Servipers 5, Walreigns 4~

Zorua: If one of the Servipers answer this correct they win! Last Question!

Who is the Co-Host of Zekrom's camp with the Chef Reshiram! And you don't have to ding this time!

Jirachi: Uhhhh How am I suppose to know this!

Treecko: It's ok at least we tried.

Aipom: I have no clue.

Eevee: Sorry no idea.

Totodile: Squirtle and I don't know

Squirtle: Yea it is true.

Mawile: Oh! Gardevoir!

Zorua: Close.

Pikachu: I don't know it sorry.

Hitmontop: IT IS EASY! IT'S RALTS D:

Zorua: Nope wrong.

Skitty: -Answers letter that was given to skitty- OMG I JUST GOT AN AUTOGRAPH SIGNING FROM THE GALLADE FROM ZEKROM'S CAMP!.

Zorua: The Snatchy Servipers win! Wild Walreigns I will see you at the Bonfire.

*at bonfire*

Zorua: Ok so you guys will vote who you want gone go to confessions to talk about it.

~Confessions~

Sneasel: Well I know who to vote for.

Duskull: Bye bye weakling

Totodile: Squirtle who do we vote for

Squirtle: Duskull he pushed Sneasel which is cruel.

Totodile: You are so right! We are so smart together!

Squirtle: Like omg ikr!

Ralts: Mean people of course.

Piplup: Oh so we vote who is safe? I know who!

luvdisc: Bye bye Crazy person.

Chillarmy: I want Mawile gone.

Mawile: That crazy person who almost killed Sneasel. The one with who knows triple kick.

Hitmontop: I REALLY WANT MOUSEY GONE! SHE IS SOOOO NERDY AND USELESS!

Pikachu: Well Squirtle and Totodile tried and are pretty much ok. Mawile is super awesome. But Hitmontop.. uhhhhh bad. So I vote..

~Confessions end~  
>Zorua:<p>

Alright Team Walreigns. One of you is going home. 11 of you are here, but I only carry 10 Golden Apples. Whoever does not get one of these apples is walking the Lame Bridge of Losers, taking the Cruise Ship of Shame, and leave this island. Ok the golden apples goes to..

Totodile, Ralts, Piplup, Squirtle, luvdisc, and Chillarmy

Totodile: Yes we are safe brother!

Squirtle: Another day together

*both high five*

Ralts: At least now we can see who goes home and not us 5.

Piplup: *trips and golden apple gets burned in fire* aww!

Chillarmy: At least i'm safe with Luvdisc right?

Luvdisc: Of course friend

Zorua: 5 of you are left. Mawile you are a hottie indeed, but will your hot adventure end here? Hitmontop you are one crazy athlete but hurting people isn't a good thing, will it be your last punch? Pikachu you are a smart cookie but most people don't even like you alot, will your brains and yourself be gone? Duskull you push people around and is the meanest camper, will you be finally gone from your team? Sneasel no clue why your here, but will the undecisive vote be your end?

Zorua: anyways the next 2 apples go to Sneasel and Mawile. And the other one goes to, Duskull.

Sneasel: yea mawile! We are safe right?

Mawile: Of course! *whispers* but I thought duskull was in bottom two with Hitmontop.

Sneasel: ikr

Duskull: What you saying guys!

Both: nothing

Zorua: The bottom 2.. Pikachu and Hitmontop...Who will leave us tonight, and the final apple goes to

*dramatic music plays*

*Zorua points at hitmontop then pikachu, both drop their sticks on the ground and hoping to get it, and zorua is thinking and dramatic music ends*

Zorua: Pikachu you get the last golden Apple

Pikachu: Yes!

Hitmontop: WHAT!

Zorua: Hitmontop time to go.

Hitmontop: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS MARK MY WORDS! YOU WILL ALL PAY! -walks down the bridge and enters the cruise and it leaves with Hitmontop-

Hitmontop: Soon all of their teamates will go bye bye. By the curse of the team name. I WILL RETURN I WILL KICK THEIR!

*camera goes to Zorua*

Zorua: Hitmontop is eliminated. Who will win this game, will Gallade call me so I can visit him someday, will I ever appear as anything special, will Celebi be here and get paid like me? But which team will rise, who will be eliminated next, will I get more money next season?

Celebi: Of course, because your a nice host!

Zorua: Yea because I give you profit of my check, find out next time on, Total Pokemon Island!

Confessions:

Sneasel: Hitmontop the crazy girl is out but since duskull is still here, he needs to go like next challenge for sure.

-Who everyone voted for-

Sneasel=Hitmontop

Totodile=Duskull

Ralts=Hitmontop

Piplup=Sneasel

Squirtle=Duskull

Luvdisc=Hitmontop

Chillarmy=Mawile

Mawile=Hitmontop

Duskull=Pikachu

Pikachu=Hitmontop

Hitmontop=Pikachu


	3. Episode 3: KinderMon

Zorua: Welcome back to Total Pokemon Island. Last week our campers had to do a Quiz challenge based off of random things, there were love, competition, hatred, and smarts. In the end the Walreigns lost and it was a close vote but Hitmontop the crazy psychopath was sent home. Who will lose, who will win, When will my registration for this one show i signed up for that might make me more famous, find out in this exciting episode of Total Pokemon Island!

*Theme plays*

***Wild Walreigns boys side***

Duskull: We F***ing lost!

Piplup: Hello? We all know we lost!

***Piplup gets hit with a coconut in the head***

Piplup: OWWWWWW!

Ralts: Sorry! I love juggling things but I kinda am practicing with these coconuts.

Piplup: But still, owwwwww!

Duskull: Shut up! You winey piece of penguin!

*****Duskull pushes Piplup down and kicks door down*****

Totodile: Someone has anger issues.

Squirtle: Seriously he needs to go now.

Totodile: I totally agree.

Piplup: Say where is Sneasel.

Ralts: He went out this morning.

Duskull: GRAAAAAAAA!

Totodile: See Duskull is too angry.

Squirtle: I wonder what Sneasel is doing.

***Wild Walreigns girls side***

Luvdisc: Well at least we got rid of the psychopath chick

Chillarmy: Pikachu is more useful then a macho girl right?

Pikachu: You are definitely right chinchilla of cuteness

Chillarmy: Just because I charm boys, doesn't mean I can hypnotize them.  
>Luvdisc: You are definetly right. I am going to go swim. -leaves-<p>

Pikachu: Hey Chillarmy.

Chillarmy: Yes?

Pikachu: Have you seen Mawile?

Chillarmy: No I haven't

***At beach***

Mawile: Good thing we voted out Hitmontop right.

Sneasel: That bad girl is gone, but that leaves Duskull, the one who is always pushing me down alot

Mawile: That's really sad, hey we should go back our team is wondering what we might be doing.

Sneasel: You definetly right.

***Mawile gets up but is falling backwards and Sneasel catches her***

Sneasel: You ok?

Mawile: Yes, I am ok. Oh my.

Sneasel: Why you blushing?

Mawile: What you did, saved me from falling, but you're really a nice guy.

Sneasel: Really?

Mawile: Yea.

Sneasel: I mean pssh ya I rescued you

Mawile: You don't need to act tough guy, be yourself.

Sneasel: Ok =).

***both hug***

Mawile: This is going to far right.

Sneasel: It is kinda nice for us.

Mawile: Let's go back to camp.

Sneasel: Sure.

***Both hold hands and go back to cabins together***

***Snatchy Servipers Boys Side***

Torchic: We totally epic won this challenge.

Eevee: Yep we so won this challenge let's keep it going right guys!

Lickitung: *eating chocolate* Yep!

Eevee: Where are Tsutaja and Treecko?

Torchic: They are making out without me.

Eevee: *disturbed* Maybe not.

***Snatchy Servipers Girls Side***

Skitty: We lost! I hate losing.

Budew: Skitty, we didn't lose we won the challenge.

Skitty: Oh!

***confessions***

Budew: It's like teaching a wall with no mind.

***confessions end***

Shiny Eevee: -hiding under sheets- So yea we won. That's awesome.

Aipom: Hey girl. -removes sheets- we won't hurt you, why you scared alot?

Shiny Eevee: I am not scared. I am just a bit shy.

Budew: Well maybe if you made friends you wouldnt be this shy.

Skitty: Fiends forever!

Aipom: We aren't fiends we are friends and comrades.

Shiny Eevee: Yea, maybe it's not so bad making friends.

Budew: See how easy it is to make friends, what can possibly go wrong.

Sentret:-barges in with a hive wrapped with ekans- Hey guys! I found this bee hive with an ekans tied around it!

Ekans: SSSSSSSS

-all other girls but Sentret- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Shiny Eevee: OMG! NO! -Grabs beehive and throws it outside- DONT DO THAT PLEASE!

Sentret: Umm sheesh that is mean to me, but that is way worse then the time I was making sandwhiches but I accidently spilled ketchup on me and my parents fainted thinking it was blood and I licked it and other people called me emo or a vampire, I was under surgery for 2 months so yea.

Shiny Eevee: Now I am more terrified.

Aipom: Where is Jirachi?

Budew: No clue.

***Near Campfire***

Jirachi: Hi treecko.

Treecko: Hey jirachi thanks for getting my invite.

Jirachi: Your welcome treecko. So what's up?

Treecko: I wanted to ask you something.

Jirachi: Which is what?

Treecko: Do you want to be friends?

Jirachi: Yea, I do.

Treecko: Thanks jirachi you're a really kind girl

Jirachi: You're welcome.

Tsutaja: I sense a little something between those two and I sense spark. I guess it's time for me to interrupt with a little touch. *smirk*

Jirachi: So what now?

Treecko: We should be heading back.

Jirachi: Yea your right.

Tsutaja: Hi Jirachi, hi Treecko!

Jirachi: Hi Tsutaja.

Treecko: What you doing here?

Tsutaja: *grabs Jirachi's hand* I love you Jirachi.

Jirachi: Wha...Really?

Treecko: O_O *in mind* what is Tsutaja doing.

Tsutaja: Well Jirachi to prove I love you. *kisses Jirachi*

***Treecko gets upset***

Jirachi: *pushes away* Tsutaja. I know you love me, but I am not looking for relationships.

Treecko: JIRACHI WHY DID YOU KISS TSU- *gets calm* wait...no relationships?

Tsutaja: But Jirachi =(.

Jirachi: I just can't be in a relationship.

Tsutaja: Did something happen?

Jirachi: I don't want to talk about it.

Treecko: But last time you were happy and blushing when I hugged you, are you lying?

Jirachi: I got to go. -leaves-

Treecko: Tsutaja what are you planning with Jirachi.

Tsutaja: Nothing, I love her get over it.

Treecko: Please do not lie to me; I know your trying to use her.

Tsutaja: Treecko did I ever use anyone no I didn't, and if you like her I am gracefully sorry =( please forgive me.

Treecko: Ok I forgive you.

**~Confessions~**

Jirachi: I'm very sad now.. I love Treecko...but I like him as friend too =( and since Tsutaja kissed me, my love for Treecko is going far...I might lose my chance with him, I want him to know how I feel =(.

Tsutaja: Treecko and Jirachi the couple both will go down, but I will use Jirachi for my purpose and win this game and then Treecko can come with her. *laughs*

**~Confessions end~**

Zorua: Hello campers! Your next challenge involves picking one of your team mates.

Sneasel: Umm why would we pick out one teammate?

Luvdisc: That would be a waste of time would it.

Squirtle: I am not doing it whatever it is

Totodile: Me neither

Zorua: ok fine we are doing the wheel.

***Big wheel comes out***

Piplup: wow he wasn't kidding with the wheel

Eevee: Yep.

Shiny Eevee: *hiding behind the sleeping lickitung* ye..yes!

Skitty: Ohhh circle of colors! I want one.

Zorua: Ok then Piplup will spin for his team, Aipom for her team.

***Piplup goes to the wheel*  
><strong>

Piplup: Ok here goes nothing *uses hands but falls down and head hits the wheel making it spin*

Zorua: And the wheel goes Round and Round whom will it land on.

***it lands on Pikachu*  
><strong>

Pikachu: Oh joy; I will need my medic bag and a blanket –sarcastic-

Aipom: Here goes! *spins the wheel with tail*

***confessions***

Treecko: Im having a tendency that if we lose Tsutaja will be eliminated.

Tsutaja: I know if we win I am immune well my useless team. And also *dreams* man aipom is sooo funny.

***confessions end***

***lands on Jirachi***

Jirachi: Me me?

Zorua: wow the wheel picked the girls interesting. Now guys follow me.

***everyone is then lead to a machine laser type thing***

Zorua: You two girls go to the middle now.

***both go on the middle of the laser***

Jirachi: Will it hurt?

Zorua: No it will hurt your age.

Tortric: Age?

***the laser then hits both girls and smoke appears, 5 minutes later both are crying***

Squirtle: what just happened!

Totodile: A miracle!

Ralts: *plays with juggling balls* They're sooo cute.

Zorua: That's right people, your challenge is to take care of your own team mate because this challenge is child care or babysitting.

Dusknull: H*ll no I'm out peace. *leaves*

Budew: who knows how to take care of kids?

Treecko: I will take care of Jirachi.

***Torchic, Lickitung, Shiny Eevee all sit out of the challenge***

Sentret: Oh this one time I took care of children I fed them mango and coconut mixed together!

Aipom: we want milk not some fruity drink

Eevee: Treecko and I will take care of jirachi, Aipom, Sentret and Skitty will take care of the food and drink, Tsutaja and Budew you guys well do whatever you guys want.

***confessions***  
>Budew: Eevee is some leader he could be a threat.<p>

Skitty: Like omg I think that budew wants me with her along with Torchic eeek I wonder why

Tsutaja: *daydreams* oh sorry I was thinking about all the things I can do, and also Jirachi and Treecko must remain separated.

***confessions end***

Mawile: Well ok then me, chillarmy, and Luvdisc will take care of Pikachu, Totodile and Squirtle make the food please. And piplup, duskull, and ralts can sit out, Sneasel you take care of the drink.

Sneasel: on it mawile! *smiles*

***confessions***

Duskull: I sense some love, must break them apart.

Totodile: I think Mawile as a leader is super cool

Squirtle: Ikr Totodile, I feel like we have a chance

Chillarmy: If we lose im guessing the people who sat out leaves.

***confessions end***

Pikachu: *staying calm but crying*

Mawile: aww don't worry little fellow we will take care of you

Chillarmy: I think it might be tired

Luvdisc: let's wait for the food and drink to come.

***totodile and squirtle come in with home made baby food***

Both: here it is!

Luvdisc: perfect!

Chillarmy: We can feed him, now we wait for Sneasel.

***in kitchen***

Sneasel: uhhhh what I do! Man be tough man be tough, lets see I think I umm do this *mixes things together* man I hope this works or else im out.

***Confessions***

Duskull: I sit out and miss the fun, that sneasel will drop the drink because of my sabotage plan

Aipom: Oooh I had enough of that annoying grass type, if we lose I'm going to crush her vines ok Aipom calm down girl, but just eliminate right?

***confessions end***

***Sneasel is bringing the baby drink to the team, but Duskull trips Sneasel on purpose while invisible and runs away***

Sneasel: NO!

Torchic: Woah what just happened?

Sneasel: Aren't you on the other team.

Shiny Eevee: *hiding behind torchic* well yea but we chose to sit out and to tell you the truth this one guy I like on the other team is really dreamy. But you know me I am really, really shy.

Sneasel: I can tell.

***** **Snatchy Servipers side***

Sentret: Come on guys we can do this right?

Aipom: Well do you even know how to make baby food

Sentret: Of course come on Skitty bring this to the team ok?

Skitty: ok!

Aipom: Be careful girls we don't want to mess this up.

***With the boys***

Treecko: Man Jirachi is so cute when she is small and so pretty

Eevee: Do you like her?

Treecko: Well I think we are both only friends, but idk with her.

Eevee: I see your eyes; you appreciate her and like her a lot, come on just say it.

Treecko: Ok fine I love her a lot, she is the nicest person I ever seen.

Eevee: don't worry dude your secret is safe with me.

Treecko: Thank you Eevee, I want our relation to be remained secret to me.

Eevee: I understand dude a lot of us have our crushes.

***confessions***

Eevee: Wow Treecko and Jirachi love each other a lot, I hope both of them remain loyal and friendly to each other or else we will have a relationship smack down fight right now.

Treecko: If Eevee tells the secret he is gone, and I mean it for real, unless I decide to say it or him or maybe even Jirachi herself.

***Confessions end***

***At the cliffs***

Tsutaja: Why is like most of us on our team, not doing this challenge, just because we won one challenge doesn't mean we have to sit out!

Budew: You know I have a plan to take us to the final 4.

Tsutaja: Which is what budew?

Budew: I plan to take Skitty and Torchic to the final 4 including you, but I plan on using them to get me there.

Tsutaja: I happen to plan to take Jirachi with me.

Budew: You don't even like her do you.

Tsutaja: Well I do kinda like her as a friend but I did plan to make Treecko jealous and break him and Jirachi apart.

Budew: Hmm we both have something in common, which is sabotage.

Tsutaja: Using people to be in finals and eliminating them, nice plan right.

Budew: We will dominate this game right?

Tsutaja: Correct.

***In host's cabin***

Zorua: It has been 5 hours with the teams, it seems that team Snatchy Servipers are taking care of Jirachi really well, but on Wild Walreigns Duskull is sabotaging the team's chances of winning by bullying Sneasel, who will win this challenge.

Celebi: Still why are they using my kitchen, shouldn't I be supervising if they might destroy it and cost us lots of money.

Zorua: Even if it does cost a big budget to us but ratings go up and our shows cost of earning each of us money goes really high.

Celebi: Well still I have a question though.

Zorua: You can ask it later or now because we have 1 hour left till the challenge ends.

Celebi: How come every show I seen on tpi is that every chef we seen are male and I am like the only female on this planet?

Zorua: Well before I break the 4th wall, it's because I chose you to be the chef and I'm also nice but very clever as well.

Celebi: I see, but thanks for picking me.

Zorua: Don't forget, when we crown our winner your paycheck is about to come.

Celebi: Well money plus fame on being the show, it will even bring our ratings up if we had another season

Zorua: Depends if we did have one.

Celebi: But didn't you plan to -

Zorua: shhh don't spoil it you know.

Celebi: Ok then, I won't spoil it.

***One hour later***

Zorua: Ok guys the challenge is over bring in the babies!

Treecko: Here is Jirachi!

Eevee: Me and Treecko sang her a lullaby, and Skitty, Aipom, and Sentret brought the food and drinks so we can feed her.

Skitty: And we even burped her insides out

Aipom: you mean make her burp by patting her back

Skitty: Yea sorry

Sentret: So did we win?

Zorua: First bring the Wild Walreigns baby here please.

Mawile: Our baby won't stop crying, I do not know why sneasel didn't come back with the drink.

Chillarmy: Ikr the rest of us did it but Sneasel hasn't even come back.

***Sneasel comes in***

Sneasel: I am really sorry guys we lost or I didn't bring in the drink, I don't know how but the drink keeps coming out of my hand

Duskull: Way to go dumbo, you cost us the challenge! *pushes sneasel down*

Mawile: Will you stop pushing sneasel around please!

Duskull: Shut up!

Zorua: Ok then I can take a guess on who wins this challenge. *looks at team Snatchy Servipers*

***Team Snatchy Servipers cheer***

Zorua: oh yea *transforms Pikachu and Jirachi back to their normal selves*

Pikachu: Thank you very much, and way to go team.

Jirachi: This was very wrong but.. it was cool too!

Zorua: I will see Team Wild Walreigns at elimination!

***Confessions***

Sneasel: Don't blame me, I already know who to vote for.

Duskull: Sneasel bye!

Squirtle: Duskull

Tododile: Same brother.

Pikachu: idk I'm just doing whatever.

Mawile: Bye meanie

Chillarmy: You know the other hottie.

Luvdisc: tough choices but I gotta say..

Piplup: I know how to vote now and it is Mawile I think?

Ralts: ….Meanies.

***At elimination***

Zorua: I have 9 delicious snacks for you known as golden apples; the contestant who doesn't receive one must walk to the Skymory of losers. Ok these go to

Pikachu

Chillarmy

Luvdisc

Totodile and Squirtle!

Piplup

and ralts.

Pikachu: hmmpmh figures.

Chillarmy: alright! Safe

Luvdisc: cool

Zorua: Sneasel, Mawile, and Duskull, you three had votes.

Sneasel for failing to bring in the drinks, Duskull for being mean to sneasel and costing him to lose, and mawile idk for poor leadership I guess and this goes to…..Sneasel

Sneasel: oh no not mawile D=

Zorua: Oh well, this last one goes to!

Duskull: we all know we all know just give it to me

Luvdisc: wrong duskull, you are so wrong.

Duskulll: WHAT SHORTSTUFF

Zorua: she is right, it goes to Mawile.

Mawile: hooray! I am not going home!

Sneasel: Yes! This is so awesome

Piplup: No more meanies! On our team

Duskull: grrrr you will all pay for this and sneasel if I ever come back YOU ARE DEAD!  
>Celebi: *grabs duskull and throws him on ship and he goes home*<p>

Zorua: Why thank you Celebi

Celebi: You're welcome

Zorua: Team Wild Walreigns, hope you don't eliminate another one on the next challenge, so you guys and girls are safe, for now.

***Confessions***

Sneasel: I finally got Duskull off my feet and my skin, at least now I am safe with Mawile =3

Ralts: That dude will be a threat to almost every person, including our lives

Chillarmy: Time for a new strategy, I think I will stop voting Mawile and I will vote for who didn't do the challenge or at least failed to attempt it.

***confessions end***

Zorua: Wow at least now Wild Walreigns got rid of two mean people on their team to go, who will win the next challenge, will Mawile be safe with Chillarmy around, will Snatchy Servipers win another challenge, will the couples in this game be together for once now, find out in take it away Celebi!  
>Celebi: Total Pokemon Island! *wink*<p> 


	4. Episode 4: Fears or Tears

Zorua: Last time in Camp Poke Winterland of Total Pokémon Island! Our contestants had to do a baby caring challenge most players fed their baby and put them to sleep. But most relations are coming soon between some people but the Wild Walreigns lost the challenge due to Pikachu's utterly non-stop crying. But Duskull tripped Sneasel making him drop the drink or food whatever. But in the end Duskull was eliminated for being too mean. That means almost every mean person is out of the game so this game might be about love and stuff EXCEPT for Budew who organized an alliance with Torchic and Skitty.

What will happen now, who will win, who will be eliminated, who will be super awesome then me? Find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!

***theme plays***

***Wild Walreigns side***

Squirtle: Well this was really exciting we got rid of the two meanest people ever!

Totodile: Hitmotop and Duskull!

Piplup: Yea ikr! *trips and gets a concussion* uhhh…

Sneasel: *Helps Piplup up* There ya go.

Piplup: Thank you Sneasel.

Sneasel: You're welcome

Ralts: *meditating*

Piplup: So what should we do guys?

Sneasel: I guess plan our next moves?

Ralts: AHHHHHHHH *stops meditating and holds self in fear*

Totodile: What's wrong Ralts?

Ralts: I meditated and I saw a creepy big dude; I hate it when people are taller then me they could step on me and smash me into pieces, but if I evolve into a Gallade I would be more not afraid of anything.

Sneasel: Let me hear ya, I hate it when I have to fight someone and lose; trust me I don't like it when someone beats me in a duel even if they have a type disadvantage because I could easily be defeated! Which I am scared of like a lot.

Totodile: I am also scared of something.

Squirtle: My brother here is scared of being in a thunder plain and being struck by lightning.

Totodile: Squirtle here is scared of being trapped in fire; even though he's a water type he's scared if the fire doesn't extinguish

Piplup: Yea, you guys have your fears I am scared of Duskull coming back, HE IS FREAKING INSANE!

All the other boys: Yep.

Piplup: And last night before he got eliminated he pushed me to the ground a lot like Sneasel, he even tortured me a lot and I can't stand him!

***at the girls side***

Pikachu: and that leaves us with 9 people.

Mawile: We got rid of our two meanies will it make a difference in the challenges next time?

Luvdisc: I am really sure of it, since we got are the 4 girls left in the team we can surely win this time!

Chillarmy: *sees little Spinarak* AHHHHH *jumps on bed*

Mawile: a Spinarak... *picks it up and lets it out outside*

Luvdisc: Man you sure are brave.

Mawile: Tell me about it I have been brave all my life you see.

Chillarmy: Sorry girls, I am really frightened by bug types, I'm sorry but yea.

Luvdisc: yea.. I tell you Chillarmy my biggest fear is being squeezed by vines; they can choke u and leave you breathless!

Pikachu: I have being underground, because ground types can handle it but I can't.

Mawile: I'm a claustrophobic, I hate small spaces like really a lot!

***confessions***

Mawile: And all of us on the Wild Walreigns met together with the Sevipers, almost all of us talked about our fears.

Pikachu: Each of us told our fears to everyone else; like how Jirachi goes on and on about being afraid of darkness, Sentret hates someone being crazier then her, and even Budew hates facing against Snolax.

***confessions end***

Tsutaja: What I fear the most? Well being beautified, like I refuse to wear makeup I refuse!

Torchic: I hate fixing up machinery because they can blow up!

Shiny Eevee: Well guys anyone else?

Treecko: My worst's fear is Hail, they can hurt me a lot like seriously!

Jirachi: Hail does hurt but I truly hate the dark.

Skitty: Having my fur dyed I don't want my fur to change.

Aipom: Cubchoos, I know they are cute but when I saw one it scared the hell out of me!

Lickitung: Getting beat up by legendaries, I mean they are legendaries and they can beat me up.

Jirachi: But I am a legendary! What difference does it even make Lickitung?

Lickitung: Well the mean and big ones.

Jirachi: Much better thank you very much.

Eevee: I hate Mr. Mime; they look so weird and clowny.

Luvdisc: Ok since we all talked about our fears Shiny Eevee what is your fear?

Shiny Eevee: Nothing I have no fear.

Squirtle: You got to be afraid of something.

Torchic: Yea you can tell us

Shiny Eevee: Nope.

Totodile: You were shy before you can surely tell us.

Shiny Eevee: I TOLD YOU I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!

Ralts: No need to shout.

***confessions***

Mawile: I can tell someone on their team is getting eliminated.

***confessions end***

Treecko: Shiny Eevee, it's ok here why don't u eat a fried Magikarp?

Shiny Eevee: NO! I mean no thanks.

Eevee: You hate fried stuff.

Shiny Eevee: I just hate fish ok, I'm a vegetarian.

Zorua: Campers! Meet me at the mess hall, I have your next challenge.

***all contestants go there***

Zorua: I see you all love Celebi's apple surprise.

Lickitung: Yea it is really well made.

Zorua: Anyways it is time to snore!

***Budew spits out her food and coughs***

Zorua: Did I mention it involves underground?

Pikachu: Wait, what!

Chillarmy: Hold on! How does he know our fears?

Mawile: O_O Because we said it outloud…

All: WHAT!

Zorua: Yep the challenge is to conquer your fear.

Ralts: Why?

Zorua: Because you will thank me later on, because if you conquer your fear, it will be useful for the next set of challenges so yea.

***at the beach***

Pikachu: Man this is gonna suck.

Jirachi: Huh?

Aipom: Why are there two coffins?

Zorua: Because Pikachu is doing it of course, but also it is so dark under there Jirachi is joining her.

Jirachi: I-I-I-I...

Treecko: Jirachi I believe in you! You can do this for yourself and me.

Jirachi: Thanks Treecko.

Zorua: Once after 5 minutes we will come back to dig you out.

Pikachu: Ok…

Piplup: *goes to Pikachu and pats her back* I believe in you Pikachu *gives walkie-talkie* we will keep up in touch ok.

Treecko: *does same for Jirachi* me too.

Pikachu: *blushes* Thanks Piplup that's the nicest thing a great cursed piplup would say.

Piplup: I will take that as a compliment.

Zorua: Ok Piplup and Budew off to the Stage!

***at the stage***

Piplup: Oh my god it can't be him it just can't be!

Duskull: THAT'S RIGHT I AM BACK AND READY TO BEAT YOU UP PIPLUP!

Piplup: No! I thought he was eliminated crap..

Budew: Snor... Snorlax!

Snorlax: *yawn* Why am I even here to do this.

Zorua: Ok Piplup, you can either beat up Duskull or take the beating, Budew you must defeat Snorlax and that's it.

Budew: AHHHH *uses Razor Leaf at Snorlax*

Snorlax: *cries* She cut me, I quit! *runs home crying*

Budew: That was amazing, I can't believe I defeated a Snorlax!

***Budew glows White***

Zorua: This is happening in Total Pokémon History, our first evolution of the episode or series!

***Budew is now a Roselia***

Roselia: I am a Roselia, I am much stronger and much more stable to win this game!

Zorua: 1 point for Snatchy Sevipers.

Piplup: *is beaten up by Duskull* uhhhh..

Zorua: Ok that's enough 1 point for Wild Walreigns.

Duskull: Ok I am so calm now thanks for having me here *leaves*

Pikachu: Piplup! Are u there? HELLO! *cries*

Jirachi: Treecko! I hate the dark please… talk to me so I can face my fear.

Treecko: Ok Jirachi I am beside you always.

Jirachi: Tell me why are you afraid of hail?

Treecko: Because when I was really small my dad and I were playing in the snow, but then I ran someplace else and I got lost, then it was hailing 15 minutes later, my dad came to rescue me and he rescued me in the hail, but he got really injured because of me, so that is why I am scared of hail.

Jirachi: That's so sad but yet I have a question, how many more minutes do I have?

Treecko: About 2 more minutes.

***Hail is above Treecko***

Treecko: Huh? *it hurts Treecko* AHHHH! Its hail *runs away*

Jirachi: Treecko what is going on up there, hey Treecko!

Celebi: *giggles* Hail, I love this so much.

***in mess hall***

Zorua: Tsutaja and Skitty, we will now beautify both of you, if refusal you guys won't get points.

Tsutaja: No way in h*ll I am! I refuse to wear makeup peace. *leaves*

Skitty: For the team. *gets fur changed to purple*

Zorua: Good as long you wear that for one whole day you get a point for the team.

***outside***

Eevee: *moves back* AHHHH *runs away* AHH AHHHH!

***Mr. Mime is following Eevee***

Roselia: There goes our point well two since Tsutaja refused to do makeup.

Skitty: Omg Treecko has a cloudie! I want one, come here cloudie I wanna name it Puffy!

Roselia: *facepalms* ughhh!

***confessions***

Roselia: I evolved and yet I still have a kitty that's sometimes dumb, and a chicken that is well eww.. D:

Torchic: I swear I think that Roselia girl is just plain weird, I feel like she is using me.

***confessions end***

Torchic: NO! I will not do a fix up on trucks no way nope!

Zorua: You really sure Torchic.

Torchic: Yes Zorua I am really sure; now goodbye. *leaves*

Zorua: Now let's see the scores.

***scoreboard***

**Wild Walreigns**

**1 point by Piplup**

**Snatchy Sevipers**

**Torchic, Tsutaja, Eevee failed to conquer**

**1 point by Roselia**

Zorua: So it is still one to one.

***Piplup and Treecko begin to dig the girls out***

Piplup: So Treecko I guess did you face hail?

Treecko: Yea but I was supposed to withstand it but I couldn't so I failed.

Piplup: I see.

Pikachu: *hugs Piplup* I...I was so scared!

Piplup: It's ok Pikachu *hugs*

***Treecko helps Jirachi out***

Jirachi: Thanks Treecko.

Treecko: You're welcome Jirachi.

Zorua: And 1 point for both teams its 2 vs. 2 who will win!

***at battle stage***

Zorua: Lickitung if you can withstand our 3 dragon legendaries you win a point for your team.

Lickitung: O...ok! Bring it on!

***Giratina, Dialga, and palkia come***

Lickitung: Holy mother lode of bread, they are strong and big!

Skitty: Is it a full day yet? D:

Zorua: Nope, you got 3 more hours. =3

***in another room***

Mawile: Where are we?

Chillarmy: Yea!

Totodile: Why we all here?

Aipom: Yea Zorua what's up?

Luvdisc: So many doors.

Squirtle: Even I'm speechless.

Zorua: It is for your fears people; Squirtle you enter the red door for your fear of fire, Luvdisc the Green one for the vines, Aipom you enter the Light Blue one for those cute cubchoos, Totodile the yellow door to enter a room full of lightning, Chillarmy the Dark Green one for your fear of bugs, And finally Mawile you enter the normal one for a fear you already have.

Luvdisc: Ok I can do this for the team!

Squirtle: Time to do this, wish me luck everyone.

***all enter***

Aipom: Man I hate this so much. *sees Cubchoo* AHHH *runs out and keeps running and running*

Totodile: *sees lightning* I got to do this for the team! *goes to middle and getting hit* Got…to…endure…for…30…minutes!

Squirtle: *covered in flames* gahhh too hot too hot *gets in shell* This is something he didn't say I could do this.

Chillarmy: *Sees lots of bugs* omg omg…*gets surrounded by bugs and closes eyes*

***Luvdisc is getting entangled in vines***

Luvdisc: gahh can't breathe gahh! I have to face my fear!

***Mawile is locked in the closet***

Mawile: AHHHHHHHH! Everything! It's consuming me *cries and bangs on door and it is knocked down and runs out*

Zorua: Mawile and Aipom failed to complete their task.

***couple minutes later***

Zorua: Ok guys you are done.

***Luvdisc, Squirtle, and Totodile all come out***

Zorua: Ok Luvdisc, Squirtle and Totodile. You all earned 3 points for you team!

Luvdisc: Yes! We did it guys! *high fives them*

Totodile: Awesome!

Squirtle: Me and my brother faced our fear!

***Totodile and Squirtle both glow white***

Luvdisc: Omg Guys you are evolving!

Totodile: Coolio!

Squirtle: This is really awesome!

Zorua: Omg 3 evolutions in one episode, this is the most epicness I ever seen in my entire life!

Wartortle: Awesome, I am a Wartortle.

Croconaw: I am much stronger woot!

Luvdisc: Wait where is Chillarmy?

Zorua: Um she hasn't come out.

***Door opens and Chillarmy is being carried out***

Chillarmy: Thanks, now be good you cutie little bug types.

***The bug types leave***

Luvdisc: Ummm how did you get them to carry you out and like you?

Chillarmy: I have my own ways…

Wartortle: What do you mea-?

Croconaw: OMG Chillarmy you are one nasty girl!

Luvdisc: Wait, boys you're thinking dirty she wouldn't do that.

Zorua: Should we watch the fear tapes to see what Chillarmy did.

Chillarmy: Nothing to see, now do I get a point for the team.

Zorua: Yep you did Chillarmy. Snatchy Sevipers 2 vs. Wild Walreigns 6

***Lickitung comes in all hurt***

Zorua: MEDIC!

***Celebi takes Lickitung to the medic***

Zorua: Ok Lickitung got 1 point for the Sevipers so its 3 for them, but still 3 points behind.

Skitty: Ok it's been 8 billion hours, can I please wash my fur off?

Zorua: Yep and 1 point for Sevipers!

Skitty: Thankies! *runs away*

***in another area***

Sneasel: So you saying I must fight a Hitmonchan?

Zorua: You got it.

Sneasel: Easy enough to say I will be back shortly. *comes back 15 minutes and comes back unhurt*

Zorua: What the h*ll! Hitmonchan is the number 1 boxer, how did you beat him?

Sneasel: I have ways, using my claws and smart thinking, what you think!

***5 minutes ago***

Sneasel: Hey aren't you Hitmonchan the Punch?

Hitmonchan: Yea so?

Sneasel: Did you get a _Letter of Gratitude_ with an ice sticker on it?

Hitmonchan: Wait were you the one who gave me 50 bucks?

Sneasel: Yea it was me Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan: That was a very generous offer!

Sneasel: Yep can we call this off and say I beat you.

Hitmonchan: Deal!

***present time***

Zorua: Anyways point for you team, and I think Ralts should be done with the largest Pokémon fear.

Ralts: *running* NEVER AGAIN!

Zorua: Ok no point.

Sentret: Ok I am done! WEEEE *shows up with 5 beat up psychopaths*

Zorua: Okay you got a point for your team Sentret.

***at the mess hall***

Zorua: Ok I tallied up the scores and Sevipers got 5 while Walreigns got 7. But we still got one more person to do.

Shiny Eevee: Me? But I didn't have any fear.

Zorua: That's why you watch out for your reactions too.

***flashback***

_Treecko: Shiny Eevee, its ok here why don't u eat a fried Magikarp?_

_Shiny Eevee: NO! I mean no thanks._

_Eevee: You hate fried stuff?_

_Shiny Eevee: I just hate fish ok, I'm a vegetarian._

***flashback ends***

Treecko: So you are afraid of Magikarps but I presume fish!

Shiny Eevee: *Gulps*

Jirachi: But it won't make a difference.

Zorua: Let's make it very interesting; if you do this your team automatically wins.

Sneasel: Aw come on.

Ralts: Hehe… don't worry Sneasel we will win this.

Mawile: How?

Ralts: Trust me.

***Celebi brings in fried fish for Shiny Eevee***

Zorua: Well eat up!

Shiny Eevee: *sniffs it and licks* AHHHHH *runs out crying*

Zorua: Ok looks like they lose so that means Walreigns win!

Mawile: Finally we did it!

Sneasel: Hooray!

Wartortle: Awesome we are still in the game, brother let's celebrate!

Croconaw: Ok Wartortle my brother!

Zorua: Sevipers go to elimination for the first time, it's time to vote.

***Confessions***

Roselia: Thank goodness I evolved, but with Torchic and Skitty by my side there is nothing to worry about.

Eevee: I can't believe I failed my fear, I bet I am going home.

Tsutaja: Looks like Treecko and Jirachi are still going together, but I did trick them to befriend with me and we did align together! With me and roselia alliance combined, we can dominate this game.

Torchic: I know who I am voting for.

***confessions end***

Zorua: Alright Team Sevipers. One of you is going home. 11 of you are here, but I only carry 10 Golden Apples. Whoever does not get one of these apples is walking the Lame Bridge of Losers, taking the Cruise Ship of Shame, and leaves this island for good and may never come back. EVER! Ok the golden apples go to…Oh yea the viewers want to see who you guys voted.

***confessions***

Torchic: I say Roselia, I don't trust that chick.

Tsutaja: With my alliance we voted Eevee.

Eevee: Shiny Eevee, I mean come on fried fish we could of won this challenge!

Treecko: I never agree with Tsutaja or trust him, I chose Shiny Eevee

Lickitung: Roselia no questions asked, now where's the food?

Roselia: Shiny Eevee, my alliance had to vote her.

Jirachi: Shiny Eevee or Eevee, I want to agree with Tsutaja but I want to go with the challenge so I chose…

Skitty: Eevee cause well he is so funny and kinda cool so I hope he stays in!

Shiny Eevee: Tsutaja, I saw what he did kissing Jirachi! That is not cool dude, but… I am sorry to everyone that I failed the challenge I hope I still stay in the game.

Aipom: Eevee, cause he could have beaten up that !

Sentret: Oh Tsutaja has to go! *laughs*

***confessions end***

Zorua: Ok Golden Apples for!

Torchic

.

.

.

.

Treecko

.

.

.

.

..

Jirachi

.

.

.

.

Skitty

.

.

.

.

.

Aipom

.

.

.

.

.

Lickitung

.

.

.

And!

.

.

.

Sentret!

Zorua: Ok the 5 of you have votes, Tsutaja some people don't like you or was it something you did, and Eevee the fear thing of Mr. Mime man that was just pathetic but yea, Roselia some people are jealous that you evolved will you go home, and Shiny Eevee you failed to make you team win so!

Zorua: So the next ones go to!

Tsutaja and Roselia!

Tsutaja: Awesome, another day with me and my cuteness *dreams again* but I wonder what it will be like to win it all

Roselia: Coolio no evolved person would leave like now.

Zorua: Eevee and Shiny Eevee the bottom two. You two failed to complete your fears, and the person going home is

***dramatic music plays***

Zorua: Eevee! You are the last one safe!

Eevee: Yippie! *catches apple and eats*

Shiny Eevee: M-m-m-m-me!

Zorua: Sorry girl you are eliminated

***At the Lame Bridge of Losers***

Shiny Eevee: I knew I would be eliminated, I didn't face my fear and cost the team to lose, and I am very sorry everyone, but thanks for having me for the past days Tsutaja I hope to see you again! Bye guys!

***She enters the Cruise Ship of Shame***

Zorua: Well that wraps up this episode; Shiny Eevee is eliminated 19 players left, 2 teams, yet to still a long way to win the money, who will be eliminated? What is the next challenge? And when will my Co-Host appear! Find out on the next story or episode of! TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND!


End file.
